


Twinkies, Beer and Bets

by daddyduck286



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bets, F/M, Im not prepared for the end, here's a fluffy fic to hold you over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyduck286/pseuds/daddyduck286
Summary: Yo-Yo and Mack bet on Daisy and Sousa
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Twinkies, Beer and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> INSPO struck and I had to write, if its bad I'm so sorry.

The thought of understanding the time loops made everyone exhausted. They made it back to the Lighthouse, disappointed it's not their time period but they were home nonetheless. They all stood in the elevator quietly taking in most recent events with duffles hanging off their shoulders.

“Daisy do you think there's anymore of the shitty beer in the basement”

“There probably is Deke, untouched most likely. Why?”

“We should have a proper send off for Enoch”

Enoch, the chronicom who saved them all, sacrificed himself for the team so they could continue the mission. Coulson and Daisy looked at each other in the elevator sensing each other's distress of the recent passing they witnessed right in front of them.

“Sure, I can go grab a couple of beers if you need anything else from the basement.”

“Can you grab me a twinkie”

“Deke so you want beer and a twinkie, that's a great combo man really great.”

“Hey don't judge. I really enjoy them.”

“Any other request for the basement.”

“No we should be good Dais.”

The time the conversion was over they reached the level of where the bunks were to drop their duffles off. Sousa noticed everyone walking to a certain bunk as they've already lived here before. He notices Daisy walk into a bunk at the end of the hall and quickly shuts the door. He takes the bunk across from her and sets his bag down and starts to walk down the hallway. 

“Hey where do you think your going oldie”

He stops rather quickly and turns around to look at her. He notices that she changed from her “Time Loop” apparel. She’s wearing a leather jacket over a black tee shirt with some dark jeans.

“That’s a nice jacket, do you need help with the beers?”

“Yeah, knowing everyone we might need a lot.”

“And one twinkie”

“Yes one twinkie for Deke.”

They walk down the long grey hallway laughing at each other's jokes of the future and the past. When they get to the elevator Sousa pressed the button for Daisy being the gentleman he is while she tells him some fun story about her past. He assumed she only had a few good, happy moments in her life but she was happy she was sharing with him.The team looked at the pair as they waited for the elevator having a good time between the time loop hell and the unknown of what's up next for the team.

“Tremors, going down for the beers?”

“Yeah we’ll be right back Mack” she spoke loudly as she entered the elevator first with the man out of time following behind.

“Don't forget my twinkie”

“I would never Deke” 

The elevator closed and the team all looked around the room. Mack looked at deke and spoke “Hate to say this man but I don't think you and Daisy will happen”

“I know I assumed that when he brought her back from Malick”

“I bet they haven't kissed already.”

“Yo-Yo really, is now the time to make bets.”

“When is it not Turtle Man. I bet you 20 bucks they have not kissed”

“You've got yourself a deal.”

“I honestly like him more than Lincoln”

“You're not the only one Coulson, he’s really good to her”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Daisy and Sousa arrive in the basement to the base. Daisy makes a b-line to the shitty beer grabbing two six packs handing one to sousa and grabbing one more. 

“On a scale of one to ten how bad is this beer”

“It's about a 3”

Daisy walks away from the beer and starts walking to the twinkies, “I cannot believe Deke wants a twinkie with a beer. The idea doesn't mix well with me.” He chuckles at that statement while they walk over to the twinkie boxes. “Can you hold this for a second” She opens the twinkie box and grabs one out and puts the box back.

“I can take the six pack back.”

“I got it, don't worry about it.”

They walk back to the elevator and make it back to the main level. Daniel tells Daisy about his past before faking his death. “Okay let me just make sure I got this right, you went to go arrest Peggy for treason and her roommate just started sobbing.”

“It was so odd”

“She must be a good actress then.”

“How do you know that she was an actress.”

“Sousa you told me that you found Carter minutes later passed out in a hallway, it's obvious that she was covering for Peggy.”

“Your a good Agent Johnson”

“It was once Director Johnson so I better be good.”

The elevator opens to the team telling stories about enoch and older missions.

“Deke I really didn't like you”

“I don't think anyone did.”

Daisy throws the twinkie at Deke giving him little warning.“Catch.” The twinkie hits him in the face, slightly smashing it.

“Hey! I really thought you cared about me Daisy. Your my great aunt or whatever”

“I’m still kinda mad at you for selling me to slavery”

“You know what, I helped you out in the end”

“Wait great aunt and you were sold into slavery”

“Long story, Deke is Jemma's Grandson from the Future, like 2091, anyways let see if my feelings have changed for this beer.” Everyone walks over and grabs a beer. Daisy twists, opens the cap and takes a swig. Everyone looks at her while she takes a sip and watches her reaction. “Nope it's still really shitty beer” She takes another swig sightly winiching 

Mack opens his beer and takes a swig and makes a face. “Do you know who always had good beer, Hunter”

“Man that was good beer”

Jemma raises her bottle “To Enoch”

Everyone else follows along and raises their bottles “To Enoch”

Daniel and Deke watch from afar watching the team interact, laughing and telling stories from past missions and teammates. 

“Want half of my Twinkie.”

“Sure.”


End file.
